


A Different Kind of Revolution

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DDR, Fluff, M/M, yes I'm serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're more similar than they seem, but everything comes down to compromise. Except one thing...a dance battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> originally from tumblr. fill for aphrpw 2014.

There were few in the way of activities on which Ludwig and Alfred could agree. They did plenty together but one of them was always lacking a certain aspect of enjoyment. Cooking, gaming, working out, for some reason, it always came down to compromise.

Except the game exactly like their relationship: a perfect marriage of game and motion, one where they can let out their most competitive and what determined where they both slept that night.

Dance Dance Revolution.

“Clearly I’m the best! I win all the time. At tourneys they call me the ‘American Revolution’!”

“He gets out of breath easily. I usually go far longer than he can.”

“Maybe you have stamina, but I’ve seen you lose balance! At least I’m not top-heavy!”

Boasts that just lead to another night of dancing, stepping, sweating and a sound night’s sleep.

In the event Ludwig won, he’d accept victory quietly and exhaustedly, but with a grin on his face that said, “Yeah, I know what I’ve done.” Which accomplished nothing except making Alfred angry. Ludwig would go upstairs and sleep, and Alfred would stay up playing other games until he crawled up to bed some four hours later.

When Alfred won, though, there was nothing quiet about it. No matter how out of breath he was, victory was accompanied by a second wind and a lap or two around the basement. Ludwig used to let this get to him, but he learned early on the key to getting him to calm down was to just leave. And lock him out of the bedroom.

Their favorite scenario, though, was the rarest stalemate. The one time they went for points rather than a challenge. Easy mode, just to break their tie.Three round to each of them, round seven to determine the victor. They both knew the song inside and out. Each step, each turn, every note, to the point it could almost be their song.

Three minutes on easy mode didn’t seem like much, but after close to an hour on higher, they’d been pretty worn down. Not keeping an eye on what each other was doing, nailing move after move.

Both of them killing it. Looking up at the screen as it ended, two perfect scores.

Both men sank to the floor, not defeated but not victorious, exhausted and beaten by the console. Alfred laid down. Out of breath, offering his hand.

“Great game, babe.”

Ludwig took it, laid down next to him. They let go, breathing heavily as they both started falling asleep, Alfred sleepily rolling closer to Ludwig, the dance music on the still-running console not disturbing them at all.


End file.
